zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Get The Party Started
Getting the Minister's command code requires spying on her from outside an airborne zeppelin. Don't look down! Cast * Jody Marsh * Peter Lynne * Sigrid Hakkinen * Janine De Luca * Moonchild * Amelia Spens * Veronica McShell Plot Transport To The Zeppelins Everyone's dejected at the capture of Janine, Sam and Noah base, but someone has to take command, and that's going to be Jody. Amelia's tasked with calling in your favour from the Exmoor Militia, while your mission is to infiltrate the airships above Abel and get Sigrid's command code. Climb Up To The Gantries You make it onto a transport to the zeppelins, hidden behind some crates of champagne. Once in the air you'll need to run along the gantries tethering the ships together to reach the gondolas. Zeppelin 4 Is Clear To make it look like there's a problem with one of the airships you'll need to run from number 1 to 4. Meanwhile, Peter, who's been invited to this party, seems to be mingling with the guests. Have To Get Her Out You've planted the bomb, but something's happening in zeppelin 1. Sigrid has Janine in a cage, telling the guests that she's a traitor, and is there for their amusement. Peter asks you to find laser-cutters for him. Where The Party Is Laser-cutter acquired you make your way back. Peter helps you listen in to what Sigrid's saying. Your distraction in ship 4 has been dealt with, but not recognised as sabotage, so Sigrid begins a speech. Run For The Stairs Moonchild makes a reappearance as you remember what happened the last time you saw her alive. Jody instructs you to drop another smoke bomb into the gondola of ship 1. Head Of The Charge You successfully get in position outside the control room of the gondola to record Sigrid entering her access code. Peter frees Janine, but there's something she has to do. Mission accomplished you head back to the ground. A Hidden Way Outside Abel, Jody goes over the plan; you'll enter the command code to disable the weapons, and the Exmoor Militia will storm Abel. Suddenly Veronica's on your secure comms - she has a hidden way into Abel. S05E38 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript PETER: Runner Five, they’ve got Janine. MAXINE MYERS: They’ve got Sam! PAULA COHEN: They’ve got Noah Base. We hid the things you found in Finland, but if we don’t get them out, they’ll find them eventually. AMELIA SPENS: Sigrid’s almost into the labs under Abel. Her Channel Tunnel machines have taken her right in under it, where there are no countermeasures to trigger. There’s a fleet of airships assembling with dignitaries to see the grand opening. Oh, they look very comfortable. Unlike this mudhole in a death trap. Honestly, you lot do pick your holiday destinations. JODY MARSH: Ian’s been doing that broadcasting. IAN GOLIGHTLY “Surrender now and the Minister will be merciful! It’s all over!” voice God, I hate him. I think I hate him more than Sigrid - and I hate her a lot - because she’s doing it because she believes in something, but he’s just doing it because it’s easy. TOM DE LUCA: I’m listening on the radio. You should hear this. SAM YAO: You’re not going to win. There’s no way you can win. Too many people know the truth now. You really can’t stop the signal, not forever. GOLIGHTLY hits SAM YAO IAN GOLIGHTLY: laughs Do you know who cares what you think, Sam Yao? No one! You’re a traitor to your country. You’ve plotted against our government. You’re mine now, and no one’s coming to you. SAM YAO: I hope not. Runner Five, if you can hear this, don’t try and save us. Me and Janine are… we’re all right with this. GOLIGHTLY hits SAM YAO Five, don’t try and save us! AMELIA SPENS: I don’t suppose there’s any chance any of you are planning to listen to that? JODY MARSH: Amelia, we need one thing from you. Tell the Exmoor Militia we need them. We’re calling in our favor now. Well? That’s something you can do from the safety of a luxury RV, I would have thought. AMELIA SPENS: Oh, nothing. You’re just so attractive when you’re taking control. JODY MARSH: Get out of my sight. Now, Spens! AMELIA SPENS: Certainly. JODY MARSH: Five, for Exmoor to help us, we need to make sure that Abel’s weapons can fire on Sigrid’s soldiers, so we need Sigrid’s secret command code. I think I know how to get it. She and her rich friends are having a party on those airships above Abel. Five, you need to be on the next transport up there. What? TOM DE LUCA: No, it’s just… you are attractive when you take control. JODY MARSH: laughs Someone has to do it. Five, transport to the Zeppelins, go. Now! Run! JODY MARSH: Okay, Five. Tom’s encrypted this frequency so Sigrid can’t eavesdrop. Her people will figure it out within a few hours, but we have a little bit of time. We’re going to be okay. I’m in our minivan. You remember, the one we spent those weeks in? You did very well getting onto that transport. Sneaking in behind the crates of champagne was a great move. Very presdigitation… presdigitatious? Is that a word? sighs I sound like Sam now. I am not supposed to be doing this. I’m just a runner who likes to knit, man! sighs Steve and Kefilwe are out for the count on this fight, but Steve’s given us plans of the airships. There are nine tethered together by metal gantries at the top of each balloon. You’ll need to run along the gantries, then drop down into the gondolas underneath. I hate heights. I hate danger! I hate fighting, but I’m the only one there is. opens, jazzy party music plays Okay, Five. When they start to offload the champagne, head up the metal stairs to your right, and climb onto the gantries, okay? Go, now! JODY MARSH: Okay, you’re up. And those gantries look, well, quite wide, in a way. Our plan is to make it look like there’s a problem with one of the airships. You’re on top of ship one now. You need to run across those gantries to ship four. That one has no people in, so we can fake a small fire without you being spotted. PAULA COHEN: I wish I were up there. JODY MARSH: I couldn’t sneak more than one person onto the transport, Paula. PAULA COHEN: The Peter formerly known as Necropolis is up there. JODY MARSH: Weirdly, Amelia got him an invitation. Apparently, appearing at a third-rate murder circus gets you invited to all the swanky parties these days. PAULA COHEN: What’s he doing? static PETER: What have you heard the entertainment is? MANISHA: Oh, the Minister says it’s going to be something very exciting. Quite unexpected. Doesn’t she, darling? KEITH: What, lovely? Sorry. I’m distracted by that woman’s hair. Does she have a live fish in a bowl in there? MANISHA: I’m sure it’s just a picture of a… oh. She really does have a live fish in a plastic bowl in her hair. I don’t know what’s happened to fashion since the apocalypse. PETER: Oh, I think it’s very striking. KEITH: I do, too! I want to know how to do it. Hello, hello? Will you tell me how you got that into your hair? clicks off JODY MARSH: I think Peter’s mingling. Never mind. Zeppelin four is clear now. Time to run, Five, and don’t fall off! JODY MARSH: All right, Five, you’re alone in Zeppelin four. Plant the smoke bomb there. You’ll want to be well away when it goes off. drops to floor PAULA COHEN: Look at Peter’s camera. Something’s happening in Zeppelin one. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Honored guests, I have a wonderful surprise for you, on this, my day of triumph. As you know, Abel Township went rogue at the start of the apocalypse. Its self-styled leaders cut themselves off from the legitimate government of the UK, and tried to horde resources, and keep vital technologies for themselves. In these times, when so many of us have learned the value of community, there is no more shameful action. But I am happy to announce that we are taking our country back. We will make this land great again. After months of work, today, my team will break through into the underground storehouses, where Abel have kept vital equipment from us. JODY MARSH: That’s not true! It’s not vital equipment, it’s information that’d incriminate Sigrid. PAULA COHEN: Shh. Listen. SIGRID HAKKINEN: But I have even more glorious news. Today, we have captured the leader of this rebel faction. I present to you, Janine De Luca. gasps PETER: Oh God, she’s in a cage. KEITH: Ooh, do you think they’re going to dunk her like they do in My Favorite Dunk Tank Celebrity? PETER: She’s shackled! They’ve shaved her head, they’ve put her in a cage. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Where’s your master plan now, Janine? laughs I have a little game! Who’d like to throw the first rotten tomato at Janine De Luca? PETER: Runner Five, if you can hear me, I know this isn’t part of the plan, but I saw Steve’s map. There are laser cutters in ship nine. You have time to bring me one. I’ll do the rest. We have to get her out. Please! Run! JODY MARSH: All right, Five. That wasn’t part of the plan, but fine. Pick up a laser cutter from one of those boxes. You have time. PAULA COHEN: Janine’s just standing there while they throw stuff at her. JODY MARSH: Peter, can you get close to Sigrid to hear what she’s saying? PETER: Already on it. By the way, is that Tom over there talking to Amelia’s husband Brent? Bloody hell, everyone who’s anyone in the apocalypse is here. JODY MARSH: It is Tom! How did he get in there? PAULA COHEN: Spy. He probably had a mini zeppelin concealed inside a cigar. PETER: Shh! Listen. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Yes, what is it? SOLDIER: Ma'am, ship four, a small fire has broken out. It’s all under control. SIGRID HAKKINEN: No sign of any sabotage? SOLDIER: No, ma'am. That cabin was empty. We’ve sealed it off and flooded it with foam to stop the fire spreading. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Very good. Keep an eye on it. If we need to separate the airships, give me the word. JODY MARSH: All right, that’s working. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Honored guests, a moment. It is a delight to have you all here with me on this day. It’s the fruition of… you cannot imagine how many years of struggle and sorrow and setbacks. We of the Wakened Land know how long we have waited for today, how hard we have worked to make it happen. This, our independence day. Those of you who are not a part of Wakened Land may wonder how this day, after such tragedy, could be a moment of glory, but I have come to realize that everything happens for a reason. My success has been mandated by forces much greater than any one of us. MOONCHILD: She took that line from me, Five! Oh, am I back? laughs Does that mean you’re in imminent danger? I hope not. I can’t take another death, Five. Now, did I ever tell you about Professor Holloway? What an interesting person. JODY MARSH: All right, Five. Get that laser cutter back to ship one where the party is. Climb up onto the gantry and run. MOONCHILD: Oh, I see why I’m back! Running around thousands of feet above the ground. sighs You’re remembering the last time you saw me alive, aren’t you, Five? Wondering what it’d be like to fall into the blue. sighs Do you ever think that memory is a curse, Five, not a blessing? Eventually, everything will remind us of something else. JODY MARSH: Five, you okay? You made a sound. PAULA COHEN: It’s a long way up. JODY MARSH: Not long to go now. Drop the smoke bomb onto the top of that gondola and run for the stairs. Go! bomb explodes SOLDIER: Fire! Fire in the hold! SIGRID HAKKINEN: Be calm everyone, please. There are systems for dealing with this. PETER: Thanks, Five. I’ve got that laser cutter. I’ll get Janine out. Now climb outside the gondola. Go! Be in position with your cam. opens JODY MARSH: That’s good, Five. You’re in position just outside the control room of that gondola. Keep your camera steady. focuses SIGRID HAKKINEN: Someone is here. I feel it. One of De Luca’s minions is here. SOLDIER: We have to evacuate, ma'am! Get the guests to the next gondola. We need to separate them. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Very well. I’ll just enter my access code, and we can reconvene my party in ship six. system beeps JODY MARSH: Got it! She’s typed in her all-access code. cheers We have got it! PAULA COHEN: Janine will be so proud of you! PETER: I’ve cut Janine free. JANINE DE LUCA: Is Miss Marsh on the headset with you? PETER: Yes. We’ve come to rescue you. JANINE DE LUCA: Good. I have something to attend to here. Just a small thing I spotted at this party. Mister Lynne, go down and help Miss Marsh and Runner Five. I’ll see you down there. PETER: Roger that, ma'am! JANINE DE LUCA: You can do it. JODY MARSH: Five, attach your zip line to the gondola and get down on the ground. We need you at Abel. The other runners are waiting for you. You’re needed at the head of the charge, Five. Go! Five slides down rope JODY MARSH: All right, Five. We’re all here. When we’ve got into Abel, we’re going to enter Sigrid’s code into the computer in her office and disarm the weapons at the perimeter fence. Then the Exmoor Militia will storm Abel. We’re taking our home back. MAXINE MYERS: There’s nothing for it but a frontal assault, Five. We can get you in alive, but we know that some New Canton and Abel runners will die doing it. Make it worth it, okay? PAULA COHEN: We’re relying on you. static VERONICA MCSHELL: Hello? Is this working? Jody Marsh, can you hear me? JODY MARSH: Veronica? How are you talking to us? Our comms are encrypted. VERONICA MCSHELL: Oh, yes, but not very seriously. Listen, Nadia told me what you’ve done in the airships. We can’t let Ian Golightly stay in charge of Abel, so… sighs I have a way into Abel for you. A hidden way. But you might not want to be my friend anymore after you’ve seen it. laughsCategory:Mission Category:Season Five